Acceptance
by x.b.o.o.x
Summary: Hinata realizes that she won’t ever truly fit in, but that doesn’t stop her from wanting to, will she ever realize that she has two glorious friends already? Or will Gaara snatch her away?


_Acceptance_

x.X.x

Description: Hinata realizes that she won't ever truly fit in, but that doesn't stop her from wanting to, will she ever realize that she has two glorious friends already? Or will Gaara snatch her away?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

x.X.x

A dark haired girl sat on the edge of a fountain, her legs crossed, drawing intently in a large black sketchbook. The girl admired her work, it was a picture of a beautiful girl in a ballet uniform dancing, while a small dark haired girl sat in a dark corner of the room, holding her knees close to her body.

A pair of girls, one with pink hair, the other blonde, walked by her, chatting loudly, happily about one thing or another, the girl's ears perked when she heard her name mentioned, "Oh my gosh! Hinata is such a creeper!" "I know seriously! Even when she's sitting right next to you it's like she isn't there!" "Not to mention her eyes! They're all white! I get the shivers every time she looks at me!" "Uh huh."

The girl reached down into her bag and took out her headphones, turning on her music all the way up, blocking out the sound of the girl's speaking. It wasn't as if she didn't already know that most found her weird, Hinata was well aware of this. She just wished she could fit in more, fit in more like him. She looked back down at the picture of the two girls, than tore it out of her book angrily. The girl crumpled it up into a ball and shoving her fist into the fountain, washing away the lead and ruining the drawing. She put the soaking paper ball next to her, making a mental note to throw it away later.

_What to draw now…? _Hinata forced herself not to think about what the two girls had been saying about her, she started to draw a rough figure. The figure was shaped like a girl, with chains binding her to the ground. It was no use though, no matter how hard she concentrated on the picture, their laughing faces kept popping up like bobble head dolls. She added shading to the picture. Hinata bit her bottom lip, listening to the words of the song she was listening too.

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

Hinata tried her best to focus on the words of the song, letting her mind flow. She freed her hand, not thinking as she drew a dungeon background with laughing figures in the background as the girl withered in pain, trying to free herself from the chains that held her so close to the ground.

"Dark."

"Hn?" Hinata jumped back in surprise, holding her book close to her chest, her heart beating wildly, taken by surprise at the red haired boy sitting next to her.

"Your picture, it's pretty dark," he stated simply.

"Sorry…" the girl murmured, looking down sadly at her picture, she let her headphones rest around her neck.

"Why are you sorry for that?" he asked, his face emotionless.

"It's scary, everyone's always saying what I draw weirds them out. I'm sorry you saw it," the girl said, never looking up at him.

"Heh," the boy sounded, thinking to himself.

"Hey! Hinata!" a boy wearing a sweatshirt with the hood up came running over to them smiling, a small white dog at his heels.

"Hi Kiba," the girl said quietly, smiling slightly, sliding her sketch book back into her bag along with her iPod and headphones, "I'm sorry, but I have to go train now. Good bye."

"Bye," the red haired boy said, before standing up, putting his hands in his pockets and walking off around the other side of the fountain.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked, as another boy came walking up, he was wearing a jacket with a high collar hiding all but his dark glasses.

"I don't know, he just came and sat next to me," Hinata said, looking at the floor, kneading her hands together. Kiba and Shino were always telling her that talking to strangers was a bad idea. They lived in a close community; everyone knew each other, so for someone unknown to come was a bad thing.

They reminded her of this because Hinata was fairly small and weak, easily over powered, especially in the type of village they lived in. If it was a "normal" village, Hinata could've easily over come most of the boys in it, but they didn't live in a normal village.

They were Genin of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was one of the five largest hidden villages in their country. It was a village of shinobi.

"What's going on?" the boy named Shino asked, standing close to Kiba and Hinata.

"Nothing really…" Hinata began, "I was sitting drawing and a boy I didn't know came and sat next to me, then Kiba came and he left. Nothing to worry about!" the last part she said cheerfully, she knew that they would worry, out of all of their community, Kiba and Shino were the only ones that had any real connection to Hinata. Even her family didn't particularly like her. They believed her weak and powerless.

"Who was he?" Shino asked, his voice flat, he looked relatively cold.

"Don't know, never seen him before," Kiba said, answering the question, "oh well! We probably won't see him again so it doesn't matter much. Let's go train! Hinata, you need to improve that new technique before you can try it out on any missions."

"Right! Thank you guys for helping me again!" she smiled cutely at them as the three of them walked to Training Ground Three.

"It's no problem. As a squad, the three of us need to stick together, to make sure we improve," Shino said, his deep voice still flat.

"You're right!" Kiba said, running around Shino and Hinata, Akamaru behind him barking.

They reached the training grounds; Hinata put her messenger bag with her sketchbook inside up against a tree, than began her stretching because if you don't stretch before working out you shall get hurt! And that's badness!

Shino slowly let bugs form from his skin all along his neck and hands, letting them fly around him.

Kiba darted among the trees running freely before going back to the clearing to where Shino and Hinata were.

x.X.x

What do you think? Lame? Pathetic? Sad? Cute?

Please review!


End file.
